Memories (Sequel to Goodbye Asriel)
by Sheimare
Summary: (I suggest reading Goodbye Asriel first to get caught up)


Two years have gone by since Frisk lost her memory and woke up from her coma. She is in a nice, long, baby blue dress, white heels, and her hair is curled and thrown over her shoulder, tied in a baby blue bow; her makeup was natural looking and was kept minimal. She is in the field where the clubhouse use to be. It still stood, but just barely as the wood rotted and caved in. She clutches a white silk handbag and walks back to the house. Once she walks in she sees Asriel struggling with his bowtie. He is in a nice black tuxedo. She sighs and chuckles at him. "Need help?" She asks sweetly. He turns and gulps a bit, then nods. She takes the bowtie into her hands and ties it. "There. All better." She smiles at him. His eyes look straight at her neck. A scar stretches across her neck from the events that took place. "You're hopeless Asriel. What are you going to do once you get married?" He blows her off and looks at her with sad eyes. "Asriel?"  
"Do you blame me….?" He asks her. She tilts her head.  
"Asriel that's the third time you have asked me that this week. I'm going to keep giving you the same response. Blame you for what?"  
"Putting you in a coma for two years…. your memory loss…." Frisk just stands there speechless for a moment before speaking.  
"If what you told me is true, I don't blame you in the slightest. What happened was my own doing and nothing more." She pats his shoulder and smiles again. "Let's get going. We don't want to be late for the wedding now do we?"

They reach a small brownstone chapel and they head in the opposite direction of each other. Once inside Chara runs to Frisk in a pure white dress. "There you are!" She looks anxious. She then looks Frisk over and grabs something off the table.  
"Chara? What are you doing?" Frisk backs up a bit.  
"You need something extra. Now strip!" She holds a small container of a powder like substance.  
"What?! No way! This took me forever!"  
"You are my only bridesmaid! You are going to look just as pretty as me! Do you understand me!?" Chara tackles Frisk.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHARA!"

About another hour flies by as everyone is sitting in the chapel awaiting the arrival of the blushing bride. Asgore awaits in the middle of the aisle. A small older lady scurries out and gives a thumbs up. Once the signal was given Asgore moves to the start of the aisle and the music plays. Asriel walks out and walks down the aisle and waits behind a tall man with dark hair and glasses. Soon after Frisk walks out, but not looking the same as before. Asriel looks at her with wide eyes and fascination. Her hair is now down in wide ringlets, her makeup is more refined. She now has wing tip eyeliner, her once natural lipstick is now a pretty light blush gloss, she now has mascara and a natural brown eyeshadow with sparkle. Her whole body was covered in a glitter powder making her shimmer. She holds a bouquet of light blue roses and baby's breath. Asriel's heart speeds up so much it made him lose his breath. Frisk looks at him and giggles. She takes her mark then the wedding march starts. Everyone stands and looks at Chara. Except Asriel. Asriel's eyes are still on Frisk as she gazes on the ascending Chara. The guy in front of Asriel has a huge smile on his face as he holds his hand out for her. Once Chara takes his hand, he stumbles with his words but eventually gets the words out. "Wow… Chara. You look amazing." She smiles and kisses his cheek.  
"And you look handsome Ethan."

There is a long speech and Asriel glances at Frisk again. Shes smiling and is listening to every word of the speech with everything she's got. She looks at Asriel expectantly. Then before he realized it, all eyes are on him and the minister gives him a cough. Frisk whispers to him. "The rings!"  
"Oh!" Fumbling around he takes out a box from his pocket and hands the opposite rings to Chara and Ethan. The minister clears his throat.  
"Do you Ethan take Chara to be your wife?"  
"I do." He looks deep into her eyes.  
"Do you Chara take Ethan to be your husband?"  
"I do." She smiles and blushes. They exchange rings.  
"You may now kiss the bride." Chara throws her arms around him and kisses him. Everyone stands and claps. Asgore is sniffling and Toriel is laughing at him, their little girl, Derma, is freaking out and is trying to calm down Asgore. Ethan faces the crowed.  
"Everyone! Thank you for attending! We will have the reception at the Dreemur household! If you do not know the way, please ask or have a follow buddy!"

After everyone had cleared out, it was time for pictures. Asriel and Frisk was on standby in case they were needed in one. "So…. whats with the sudden change?" He asked her. She looks embarrassed.  
"Blame Chara. She tied me up and forced me to wear it."  
"Ah I see haha."  
"Im glad shes happy." Asriel's eyes drift to her and smiles.  
"Me too." Chara looks at them and waves them over. They stand and head over. Chara grabs Asriel and positions him to hold Frisk's waist and Frisk is holding his arms around his neck. They look away from each other and Chara moves them back to looking at each other.  
"Just like that. Now stay like that." Chara runs out of the picture and the photographer snaps the picture. Frisk tries to hold in her laughter but can't. She bursts into laughter. Asriel catches her laughter and laughs with her. They put their foreheads together and the photographer snaps another one.

At the reception Asriel dances with Derma and Chara and Ethan are dancing together as Mettaton and Napstablook perform. Sans is dancing with his wife and kids, Papyrus is serving pasta at the pasta bar, Undyne is trying hard to drag Alphys to the dance floor, and Frisk is at the table sipping on punch. She smiles at everyone who is following their dreams. Dread fills her heart. She couldn't remember what her dream was. It was there but buried and forgotten. Asriel walks over and holds his hand out to her. She smiles and asked in a old timey way; "Where has your lady gone good sir?" He grins and plays along.  
"Mi'lady went to take a nap in the living room. So I wanted to ask the princess of this ball for a dance." She snickers and laughs.  
"Princess? The princess is over there with her prince. I'm just the maid in waiting." Shaking his head he smiles and looks her in the eyes.  
"The prettiest one tonight is you Frisk. You're a princess in my eyes." She blushes and looks away before taking his hand. He pulls her up and leads her to dance.

He takes her waist and she wraps her arms around him. They start swaying to the sweet ballad that Mettaton sings. "So Asriel…. tell me why you and Chara broke up. I never heard the story behind that."  
"Heh… why do you want to know that?" Dodging the question.  
"I just never knew what happened."  
"Well…. we had different dreams. I love Chara but, i'm not in love with her. My dream was elsewhere."  
"What's your dream…?" She lays her head on his chest and dances.  
"My dream… my dream is asleep and has been for a long time. I need to wait for it to wake up. So I can….." His voice sort of cracks.  
"You don't have to say anymore. Just know i'm here for you. I always will be."

Frisk looks beyond the crowed and sees a yellow flower staring at her with a evil twisted grin. Fear fills her body and her head begins to burn. She holds it and tries not to scream. She is pale and starts to sweat. Asriel holds her shoulders to try to keep her from falling over. "Frisk? Frisk? Hey answer me!" He begins to panic. Sans rushes over.  
"Asriel, let's take her inside. She looks like she's having an anxiety attack." They take her inside and lets her sit on her bedroom floor. She shivers and looks at Asriel. The flower has vines all around Asriel and rests on his shoulder.  
"Who are you? And why are you haunting me?" She asks the flower in fear. Asriel assumes she's talking to him. He goes to say something but Sans stops him. The flower just grins at her.  
"I'm your best friend. Don't tell me you forgotten me Frisk." The flower moves to her shoulder and the vines start to choke her. "I'm the one that saved you, well tried to. But your damned determination kept you here. You're still suffering. I know you are, you wouldn't be seeing me if you weren't. You want to remember everything, your dream as you called it." She wants to speak but the vines are too tight. "If you want to remember, go to the locked door." The vines loosen and she can breath again.

Frisk stands and walks out in almost a trance like state. "Frisk?" Asriel follows her out and she is staring at a door at the end of the hall. He walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You know mom and dad keep that locked. What are you-"  
"I have to go inside." She interrupts. She sounds bland and emotionless. "I have to see." She reaches for the door handle and turns it. It opens immediately.  
"Mom and dad keep that locked at all times… how did- hey Frisk!" She heads inside and he tries to grab her but fails. She looks on the floor and sees a dark, brownish red stain with a rusty knife beside it with dried blood on it. Memories start to flood back. Her pain over Asriel, the harassment from Chara and her schoolmates, the betrayal of Asriel choosing Chara. It all came back, like a flood. She falls to her knees and holds her head before letting out a scream of pure agony. "Frisk!" Asriel tries to run to her but Sans, once again holds him back. "Stop I have to help her!"  
"Nah kid…. This is Frisk's fight. She has to do this on her own. It's the final struggle."

The flower pops up out of the ground. "You remember? You remember me don't you?" Frisk looks at the flower with tears.  
"Flowey…."  
"Yes that's right. But i'm not just Flowey. I am your suffering Frisk. As long as pain fills your pathetic little heart, i'll always be here. I'm your only friend Frisk. Embrace me."  
"No…. I have Asriel….." The pain in her head throbs with each spoken word.  
"You are not his dream!"  
"It doesn't matter anymore! No matter what I will love Asriel! And i'll stay with him! Whatever happened in the past can stay in the past. Even if he doesn't love me…. The past two years just as friends was great. I don't need you Flowey… Not anymore." Flowey stays silent then starts to disappear.  
"Im proud of you Frisk. Really proud. You got through this. Just…. don't forget again… ok?" He disappears.

Frisk looks exhausted and collapses. Asriel's heart stops and Sans lets him go. "Frisk!" He rushes over to her and lifts her up. She still looks pale and is sweating. She barely looks alive. "Frisk no no…. don't leave…. not again…." He has tears in his eyes. Frisk takes a deep breath and looks peaceful. Asriel takes a deep breath of relief and smiles at her. Sans walks over and ruffles her hair lightly.  
"Great job kid."

They take her to rest and after awhile she wakes up to Asriel. He fell asleep with his head on the bed. She smiles and pets his fur.  
"Sans told me you remember everything." A voice came out of the shadows. Chara steps into the moonlight.  
"Yeah. I do…." Things are awkward and silent.  
"Look… Frisk…. i'm sorry. I was a mean kid…. I didn't… I really didn't know what it was doing to you until it was too late…."  
"Its ok Chara…. It's in the past now. You have helped me since I woke up. That's all I could ask for."  
"You're too forgiving Frisk…."  
"No… I just know you were still trying to get out of the mindset. The mindset of being alone, living life over, and over. Being that damn flower. I'm just sorry I was too stupid to realize it at the time." Chara looks sheepish and sad.  
"So what now? What will you do?"  
"Well… My dream will never happen so… maybe I'll travel, get away for awhile."  
"Your dream is Asriel right? Frisk… do you know why me and Asriel broke up? We broke up because he was in love with you. You are his future. He's been waiting for you to remember everything. Knowing this…. what will you do…?"

The next morning Asriel is searching around the house. "She's not here Asriel." Chara is leaning against the door frame eating an apple.  
"What do you mean…? Where is she?"  
"She left. She wants to travel the world. See sights with her dream."  
"So…. she just left…." Things are silent for a long while before Chara finally had enough and smacks him.  
"Don't you love her?! Go after her!"  
"R-Right!" He takes off out the door and Chara smiles.  
"Good luck you two. Be safe."

Asriel runs all the way to the airport and looks around. He cups his hands around his mouth and yells. "FRISK!" He runs around some more and cups his hands again and yells as loud as he can. "WILL THE FUTURE MRS DREEMUR PLEASE REPORT TO ASRIEL IMMEDIATELY!" As he finishes his sentence he hears a bag drop behind him. He looks to see Frisk standing there with a blue messenger bag and his dark green computer bag. She is wearing shorts, her old stripped sweater, and a pair of black ankle boots.  
"A-Asriel…. did you just….." He walks over to her and kisses her.  
"Frisk…. I… I love you. Please don't leave me…." She laughs and hands his computer bag over to him.  
"I'm not leaving you dork. You're coming with me." He stares at her and smiles holding her hand. "The plane leaves soon. We should hurry. In about five minutes our future will begin. Are you ready?"  
"Always."

* * *

Epilogue:

The crowd has gathered at the chapel once again. Derma is walking down the aisle in a daisy yellow dress holding a bouquet of daisies. She is about seven years old now. Toriel is already bawling. Chara is in the front row with Ethan and a small pink bundle in her arms. Everyone else is scattered in a large crowed of people and Sans stands next to Asriel. Soon the wedding march plays. Asriel looks at the start of the aisle and sees Frisk, in a straight white gown and a long veil. She smiles a smile that no one has seen in a long time. She walks down the aisle and reaches Asriel. The minister smiles and starts. "We are here for a first. The eternal bond between human and monster. The wedding of Ambassador Frisk and Asriel Dreemur. May their love be eternal and everlasting. This is the beginning of a new chapter in their life."


End file.
